OOOPS
by Caitlinlouise13
Summary: Hey have a read tell me what you think  in this little short story Ezra and Aria and totally in love been going out for about 4 months now Aria has already cancelled on him 2 times and she doesnt know what to do when he dad Brian asks her to the cinemas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aria and Ezra short story - Cinemas **_

**Hey everyone so yeah this is a short story no longer than maybe 4 chapters see how things go.I know I have one other story that I need to write a chapter for but the thing is im stumped for ideas for it and that story is boring me,im sorry I havnt updated in ages just a lot has been on my mind and stuff exams etc but im going to keep on writing as much as I you like this short fan fic please write a comment to me,favourite me and stuff like that it would mean the ****WORLD ****to me.**

**Caitlin out x**

**Arias pont of view **

Oh great today of all day my dad decides to become father of the year and take me to the cinemas when im supposed to be going over my boyfriends aka English teachers isnt going to be happy with me if I have to cancel on him yet again but this time it isnt my fault.

I had no other option but to say yes to the cinemas and besides my favourite film was showing p.s I love my dad really wanted to make me happy he would sit through it and watch it.

As my dad Byron went to check the films times I took out my phone and sent Ezra a text

Hey listen I have a problem I know I am supposed to be coming over yours at 7 but can we make it 9 please dont kill me, Byron is making me go to the cinemas with him and I didnt have no other option dont forget I love you - Aria xox

I sent Ezra the text then looked at my dad giving him the okay time to go look.

After they very akward car drive to the cinemas my phone vibrated in my pocket,Bryon had gone over to get the tickets so it was safe for me to look at it.

Dont worry about it I have a plan and I love you to - Ezra x

Great this is all I get no let me tell you about my plan Aria just I have a plan I might love him but sometimes he seriously gets on my nervous but hey what can you say everyone has flaws.

My phone vibrated again in my hand,I looked down and checked the text from Ezra

Guess who is in the cinemas watching the same film as you at the same time? Yep thats right its me,I couldnt bare not less time with you so I thought I could atleast be in the same room as you and watch a film,I know your dad is there but we can still hold hands in the dark even if its just for a few minutes.- Ezra xx

I smiled softly and put the phone in my pocket scanning the room trying to find him but I had no luck he wasnt here yet.

A while later Byron came over with the tickets and told me which room to go in,I didnt want to wait another minute so I stood up and walked inside.

Once me and Byron got into our seats the door opened and in came my Ezra looking pretty hot in jeans and a navy t-shirt,I seen him look at his ticket and smiled coming towards me and my dad.

"Sorry Brian and Aria may I pass please,my seat is the one before Arias"

My dad got up and laughed softly "Course you can Ezra,im going to get me and Aria a drink and ill get you one too it saves you having to go and wait in the que,be back in a few minutes "

Byron left and Ezra came and sat next to me,straight away he took my hand and smirked,damn he was too good for his on benifit

I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips then again a bit harder,I had to make sure we didnt get to carried away you never know who could come through the doors at any minute.

**I keep forgetting what writing I am using :L but okay for thinking I am using Comic Sans MS and for texting and speaking I am using Franklin Gothic Book,just thought I would tell you so then you can understand the story a bit so this is the first part hope you like it.**

**P.L.E.A.S.E R.E.V.I.E.W it xox **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Staying over

(Well hello everyone sorry I havnt updated much totally forgot all about this story ! but im back and im going to see if I can keep this going,so in the last chapter it was about Ezra turning up at the cinemas and I cut it just after they kissed before the movie I am going to speed on ahead until after the movie,hope thats review it would mean a lot to me thank you to everoyne who does review I love your comments xxxx

Another thing this story will be in Arias point of view until you will see a note up the top saying its Ezras :) xx

"**Well that was quite a romantic film dont you think Ezra and Aria?"**I giggled softly to myself and looked at Ezra for a split second before turning to my dad nodding " **Yes it was a very romantic movie it might had not been your two type of film to watch but romantic films have always been my favourite so I really loved watching that film" **

As we got out of the cinemas I turned to Ezra and smiled "**Well I will see you around it was nice to get you know you apart from when you used to be my teacher and all " **Ezra smiled at me and nodded "**Yeah it was a really nice night and dont be a stranger Aria pop to my class anytime you want "**

Before I got to say anythin else on that note my dad stepped in and turned to Ezra " **I tell you what I was just talking to my wife on the phone and she said it would be a brilliant idea if you came on a cruse with us,we have a spare ticket since Mike is going to Spain with a friend,come on Ezra you can not say no to this " **

I looked at my dad suprised,I knew we had a spare ticket but I thought he would ask me if one of the girls would want to come or something I never thought he would invite Ezra not in a million years.

Ezra shrugged softly "**It is a very nice offer and I would love to go thank you,how much was the ticket I will pay it back to you " **

My dad laughed and shooked his head shrugging all at the same time " **Ezra you will not need to pay for your ticket as we had them as a gift from a few friends of ours who works on the cruise,the cruse is tomorrow I forgot to tell you is that too soon ?"**

I looked at him and he just smiled and laughed "**No it is tottally fine I will be ready by then,what time should I meet up with you at the docks?" **

My dad just looked at me then back to him and put one hand on Ezras shoulder " **Ezra how would you say if I said we had to leave at four in the morning so you will be staying over,there is no ifs no buts and no I can not do that you are coming over " **my dad was serious about it but also taking it as a joke at the same time Ezra on the other hand was doing everything he could to make my dad like him and it was working.

Ezra laughed and nodded " **Sure that wont be a problem I guess I just need to go and get my stuff packed it might take a long time though since its only me doing it and I am useless at packing" **

This was my moment to step in spend some time with him before we go on this cruise to let him know everything will be okay. " **Dad why dont I go and help Mr Fitz and tell him whats going to happen then we will meet you at the house about tenish ofcourse if its okay with Mr Fitz first" **

I turned to look at him to see what his answer would be "**That would be very nice of you Aria and please call me Ezra when we are not in school I think its only fair since I get to call you by your first name " **

Finally I get to call him Ezra infront of my parents,it always feels weird calling him Mr Fitz since I have called him Ezra right from the start.

My dad agreed to what Ezra had said and told us to be back by half ten the latest my mother and farther would already be in bed which ment me and Ezra would be alone.

After my dad left I took his hand in my mine and kissed his lips for a few seconds before pulling back " **We have a lot of packing to do we best get going" **

Once we got inside Ezras apartment I went straight to his closet pulling out anything and folding them before putting them inside a black suitecase.I looked at his tops,he looked good in every single top I couldnt bare to choose " **EZRA could you come here please" ** Straight away he was at my side waiting for me to start talking

I turned to him and took one of his hands **" Okay I need you to pick out some tops I couldnt bare to pick any since you look amazing in all of them,I would say pack them all but im not sure they would fit all in the suitecase with everything else that we are going to put in here" **

He laughed at me and picked out five tops all the same style but diffrent colours,I folded them up and put them in the suitecase.

Half n hour later everything was packed up and ready to go,I looked at the time and gived him a sad look " **I wanted to spend some time with you before we go on the holiday together but I guess we got to get going,maybe tonight when my parents are in bed you can come to my room" **I gived him a tempting look and opened his apartment door waiting for him

(Please excuse my writing tonight im writing this at half 2 in the morning since there is nothing else to do and I have just run out of coffee...im NOT going downstairs to make more:L X)

I opened the door to the house and saw my mother going up the stairs I smiled softly and giggled "**Early night for you I guess,um ill be going to bed soon ill see you tomorrow sleep well" **My mother just nodded and went up the stairs into her room.

I turned round to Ezra who was just closing the door I giggled softly and took his hand leading him to the sofa " **Well Mr Fitz we have to be exta careful and quite tonight dont want my parents finding out just yet now do we " **I said it in a whispered resting my head against his shoulder I was actually quite tired

I looked up to his face to find him staring at me,he slowly leand down and kissed my lips softly before saying them three words "**I love you" **everytime I hear him say the words my heart goes weak and melts **"I love you too Ezra always" **We didnt have to say anything else we just looked at eachother for a few moments.

As the time went by I got more and more tired and Ezra seemed to notice this " **Come on beautiful time for bed got a early day tomorrow" **He took my hand and helped me up off the one of his hands was his suitecase and in the other was my hand and I wasnt going to let go for anything.

We got to the top of the stairs and he just looked at me confused he didnt know where to go,I took his hand and lead him to right at the back of the house,there was ony one door so he probably thought it was his room but he was wrong.

I opened the door and there was another set of stairs,I walked up the stairs and Ezra followed behind me still wondering what we was doing.I smiled as we got to the top and laughed **" Well your room is to the right and mine is to the left,theres a door that connects both are rooms together,if you want to come in mine after you get changed just knock on that door and I will let you in" **

Ezra kissed my once more then went into his room,I went into my room and slowly got changed into blue shorts and a white vest I got changed I brushed my hair and teeth and took off all my make up making sure my skin was perfect before I went to sleep.

Just as I was about to turn my light off there was a knock on the door I quickly went to it and opeend it up pulling Ezra inside as soon as I wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked " **I never thought I would be able to see your room but here I am in here with you this day has been amazing" **He gived me a hug and I nodded knocking off the light and going over to the bed waiting for him to come in.

Finally after a couple of moments he climbed into my bed and held me close to his body wrapping the blanket around us both,I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around Ezras waist.I felt his lips in my hair then him resting his head on mine,I had a feeling I would sleep good tonight with the man I loved by my side.

(_Okay so this part is done I want to say sorry yet again to the lack of chapters I am putting up,I have not been in the mood I feel like its stupid to put these up when hardly anyone reads them I mean is there a counter or anything that tells you how many people have read it ? If there is please let me know :L Um so I was wondering would anyone like to give me a few ideas about my next chapter like what could happen and stuff if you write a comment telling me what you would like then I will put it in the chapter or the one after see what story lines you come up with. _

_um please can you also REVIEW it would mean the world to me._

_another pointer about my other story,right I know I havnt wrote anything for it in quite a long time but im thinking about putting another chapter up or should I just leave it what do you think about that too ? _

_Thank you for reading this chapter means a lot to me,please post a comment I would do it for you :D _

_Im finally off to bed now :L NIGHT cxoxoxoxo _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - PANIC ATTACK

(Hey everyone well I aint getting a lot of reviews for any of my chapters and its kind of sad,I really work hard on these chapters.I know I havnt updated in a while and I know thats my fault but still could you atleast comment just once :) xx

Anyways hope you like this chapter and if your a Harry Potter fan and would like to read something romantic and quite funny then read my Harry Potter story only now started it and its to do with Harry and Ginny. :)

Oh please review and I looked at how many hits I have had on this story so far and wow its at 600 something right now and its AMAZING I couldnt ask for anything more,my other story which I havnt wrote a chapter for in ages is on something like three thousand and something and I kind of suprised since I didnt think I was means alot to me so thank you SO MUCH - all the best caitlin xox )

Beep beep alarm shut up im not ready to wake up just five more minutes so I can hug my a few minutes I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm it read three in the morning..this is seriously **WAY** to early for me.

I slowly got out of bed and went over to my shower turning the water on,I walked back over to Ezra and kissed him on his head " **Come on sleepy head time to wake up we only got an hour left until we have to go" **

Ezra woke up a few seconds after and smirked laughing getting out of the bed "**Well good morning beautiful I should get back to my room to get ready I will see you in a bit" **Ezra leaned down and kissed my head before going back into his room.

Once he was gone I went to my bathroom and jumped in the shower,I used my rainforest body scrub and my rose and grape shampoo ahhh nothing better than having hair that smells nice!

After my shower I stepped out onto the cold marble tiles and went over to my table drying my hair

It didnt take long and it was dry soon I then put a bit of fake tan on,I know what your thinking why is she putting fake tan on when she is going on a cruise around places that are warm..well the reason why is when you first walk onto the boat you need to like happy and healthy I look too pale and they will probably think im dying and wont let me on so I have to look a bit brown right ?

Once the tan was dry I went over to my wardrope and went all the way through my wardrope trying to find something nice to wear.I finally found something to wear and I loved it,I ended up wearing Red shorts with a white vest top and then braces on just to give it that cool look.

I could not just leave it there I had to put something else with it,I put my red geeky glasses on and a few braclets and then to top it off I put my red necklace on that said E.F,Ezra had given it to me on our first month of going out and since then I have never taken it off apart from in the shower.

Half n hour had passed and I was ready,all my make up was done and my hair was straight I had to admit it I looked quite good for a 16 year old.

I opened my door to find Ezra waiitng for me leaning against the wall and if I have to admit DAMN he looked good!

I stepped out taking my carry on bag that was filled with all my make up I would need,I looked up at him and smiled " **We match" ** I looked over his outfit, red shorts and a white polo shirt with red sunglasses on his head.

I took my straw red hat from my bag and put it on then taking Ezras hand " **Come on lets go down" **

We both walked down the stairs keeping are hands together thinking that there was nobody down yet..we was so wrong

Ezra froze by me and looked at my mother "**Ella I did not realise you was down here I guess me and Aria have a lot of explaining to do " **

Ella looked at me and shook her head " **BRIAN COME DOWN QUCIK" ** Oh god she was getting my dad,this was going to be the end he would never let me see Ezra again.I started to panic bitting my lip

My father came down the stairs and stood by Ella they looked at each other then smiled my farther was the first one to talk "**Well Aria and Ezra I think you have some explaining to do ?"**

Ezra stood forward and nodded " **Brian I think we should just cut the plan Aria looks like she is about to faint and I really wouldnt like it if she did fait " **

I looked at my mother and dad to see them laughing then Ezra started to laugh "**OKAY what is going on ! "**

Ezra took my hand and sat down " **You see Aria last night whilst you was sleeping your mother walked in and caught us together in the same bed and I was still awake so I told her to explain but I didnt need to,it turns out that your father and mother had seen us together walking hand in hand in New York a few months last night we talked over it and they understand that I love you with my heart and soul and you love me so thats pretty much it " **

I didnt know what to say I actually thought my dad would take Ezra away from me but it actually turns out he aproves of are relationship " **Um wow I carnt believe you done that to me ! never do that to me again "** They all nodded and picked up there bags ready to go on the cruise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chatper 4 - The three little words that can change everything

**(Well I guess your all going to kill me since I havnt updated in ages but I can explain,ive been bard and my laptop havnt been working or my phone wont let me upload anything and when I did write a chapter it got deleted and I was like OMG cry and I didn't feel like writing then but today I thought lets get writing..SO on my last chapter the parents and Aria was about to leave for the cruise so lets go from there (: xox )**

I didnt know what was going to happen on this cruise and to be quite honest I did not care,as long as I got to spend it with my family and Ezra I was happy.

Once everything was packed into the car I sat next to Ezra taking his hand in mine smiling,it felt good that I could hold his hnd in front of my parents with out them being upset or calling the cops

My dad finally started up the car and looked at me and Ezra and smiled,my father didnt care that there was a age gap all he wanted was for me to be happy.

As the car drove through Rosewood my phone beeped it was probably the girls wishing me goodbye and have a safe trip but I couldnt have been more wrong it was A-

I had not heard from A in atleast three months now and all of a sudden she decides to drop me a text great!.I clicked open and read what it said

**Aww my best friend is leaving for a holiday with her parents and her teacher have fun but not to much fun remember I see everything.**

**Love and kisses A- **

What does that mean A- carnt be on this cruise for christ sake the only people who knew i was going on this cruise was my parents,Ezra and the girls.

I wasnt going to worry about this so much it was time to relax and be happy not worry about some stalker called A-

I put my phone away in my bag and turned to Ezra to see him looking at his phone,looks like A- didnt just text me he texted Ezra to.I took his phone from his hand and looked at the text

**Going on a cruise with your student/girlfriend and her parents ohh best you be on your best behaviour because one slip up and ill be there watching,want me to leave you alone then you know what you got to do break up with Aria ! **

I gived Ezra his phone back and moved to the end of the car to leave some space between me and Ezra.I put my earphones in my ears and blocked out any sound taking my phone out going on facebook.

I looked at my relationship status saying single,me and Ezra was both on planning to change them today but I guess I didnt have to anymore I once again lost the man I loved to A-

The car stopped and me and everyone else got out of the car picking up our suitecases,Ezra took my suitecase from me and smiled " **I'll carry it for you Aria**" I shook my head and smiled taking it from him walking onto the crusie

My mother stopped everyone walking and looked at all of us " **Okaay Aria you and Ezra are in the same room there is two single beds but if you want to put them together to make a double bed then you can do that if you want to." **

I nodded and took the key of my mother " **Okay and I have one more question where are you and dad staying?" **She giggled and shrugged softly "**Oh me and your father was going to stay next to you but there was one room left up in the higher deck,I hope you dont mind"**

I shook my head and laughed " **Mom ofcourse I dont mind I guess I will see you tomorrow for breakfast,text me the time and I shall see you then" **

I picked up my suitecase and headed to my room,it was right at the back one of the biggest rooms they had with a perfect view of the sea and sunset

Once in the room I sat on the bed and smiled putting my phone on charge,I heard the door go and Ezra standing there confused

" **Aria what have I done? why are you so angry or upset at me,please tell me its driving me insane! "**

I bust out crying and just shook my head "**I understand that you dont want A to bugging you so I understand that you need to break up with me " **

He looked at me in horror and shook his head **"Aria what are you on about I woule never brake up with you,you mean the word to me and I dont know where I would be with out I love you so much and thats never going to change" **

I can not believe he just said he loved me..this was the first time I have ever said him say it out load and I have to say it felt good to hear it.I came to him and wrapped my arms around him

"**Ah Ezra I can not believe what a fool I have been I thought you was going to brake up with me because of A but now I know you wouldnt do that to me I am so so sorry" **

He did not say anything at first Ezra just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer resting his head on mine,I bit my lip a little nervous at first to say it but I knew once I said it to him I would be okay "**Um Ezra I have something to tell you.." **

Ezra smiled and kissed the top of my head " **Okay Aria and what is it that you want to tell me?"**

I looked at him in the eye and took his hands in mine " **Ezra Fitz I love you and I always have ever since I first seen you in the bar,I know we have been through alot but that has just made me love you even more" **

That is all I got time to say before his lips was on mine,at that moments I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Ezra and nothing in the world could change my mind not even **A-**

**(Well I actually done a chapter YAY sorry it has taken so long I have had writers block and yeah I know its crap-_- please dont judge:L heheh anyways there is going to be a suprise next is going to come face to face with A- and Ezra is going to come face to face with his fear,will there be a happy ending? I dont know I havnt thought about it yet:D **

**PLEASE REVIEW JUST ATLEAST 4?Xox**

**-C**

**I thought it would be cool if I done -C just like A done but no it didnt work out well it dont look cool at all:L ha anyways byeee **

**-Caitlin xoxo )**


End file.
